Chaos Reborn: An Equestrian Sunrise
by cubby4ever445
Summary: Shortly after the destruction of his homeworld, young Manny Shafer wakes up in a world of pure magic and wonder. On the surface all seems peaceful, but unknown to Manny, and his new friends, somewhere in the shadows of space, something horrible is turning in it's grave. Can Manny and his new friends uncover the mysteries behind this dangerous new foe, or will all life parish?


**Hello all, this is my first major story, any and all critiques are welcome as I wish to improve as a writer.**

**As for the story, I need to warn you now. This story contains an enormous amount of not just cross over material, but also follows the lore and rules of my own original universe. If you came here looking for an accurate portrayal of the lore of MLP, Warhammer 40k, Dead Space, Metal Gear, Devil May Cry, and many others, then I am warning you now, that this story is probably going to piss you off in places, but if you can get past this, and wish to see these different universes all melded into one, all while following the logic of one singular original universe, then read on, and enjoy the show.**

**Story is rated for blood, gore and violence in the later chapters, as well as strong language, crude humor, as well as reference to alcohol and drugs.**

* * *

><p>Thump. thump. thump. The sound of his beating heart was all he could hear.<p>

When young Emanuel Shafer II had fallen asleep the previous evening, he very quickly awoke, in a realm of pure madness, as a bright primordial fire began to burn deep within his subconscious.

Thump. thump. thump. The sound...It was growing louder.

The boy was fully aware of what was happening, aware of every nerve ending in his body, he could feel them crying out in pain. The deep burning in his mind as he watched...he couldn't move...he couldn't breath...just watch.

Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump.

The drumming in his chest grew more erratic as the fire continued. From the heart of the Milky Way it spread like a plague, consuming everything in its path, and leaving nothing in its wake. Entire star systems were incinerated in the blink of an eye, with entire populations being wiped from existence, even Tyranic Hive Fleets, and the Eye of Terror were no match for the blackened flames. Now as the last parts of the Galaxy fell to the blaze, Manny found himself staring down the dark menace itself, goat like in appearence, and humanoid like a satyr. The demonic being spoke in a symphony of broken voices, some manic, some frightened, as if all of the collective souls of the burning remnants of the galaxy were speaking at once.

"Cast down the mortal shell, and sever the mind from the soul, and surrender your heart to me, so that the universe may be made whole!"

A bright fiery light then bared down on Manny, as the boy found himself reunited with his body at long last.

The boy groaned weakly, and turned over in the dirt, it's scent reaching his nostrils, and prompting Manny to open his eyes, He blinked once, twice, then he shut them again as his heart began to pound once more.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, "Am I still dreaming?" Manny rubbed his head, only to withdraw violently when he felt something hard brush against his scalp. Opening his eyes again, Manny looked at his hand to see...A hoof? Was that a yellow hoof? The boys heart began to race even more violently, as adrenaline flooded his veins. Looking down, Manny could see much more had changed than a simple hoof. He...He had somehow turned into a yellow horse! But how? And why? What had happened, to his friends and family back on Thalos? Did this mean that they were?

"Hi!"

A voice caused Manny to jump violently, as his head whipped around to see...A freakin horse just like him. Pastel yellow, with a pink bow in her red mane, and she was smiling excitedly. Oh great.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta make ya jump there friend!" The equine chimed with a giggle. "Ma name's Applebloom! What's yers?" She asked, extending a hoof in greeting.

Unfortunately for the filly, she had lost Manny when she had said her name, as the boy began to roll on the ground with laughter, barely able to contain himself.

"Hey! Just what in the heck is so funny?!" She asked, arching an eyebrow, and cocking her head to one side like a dog, Her reddish eyes glistening with curiousity

Manny struggled to catch his breath, his whole body ached. He looked up at her with blue eyes, and as calmly as he could, Manny began.

"Are you kidding me? Your name is Applebloom?" He asked, barely choking down a new onslaught of laughter.

"Yes. That's what Ah said Didn't Ah?" She replied, shifting uncomfortably.

Manny sighed. It looked like he had actually hurt her feelings. Oh dear Kaitholia, of all the places that he could have ended up at the end of the world, he ended up here, in horseland. Well, at least I'm alive, Manny thought. He wished he could say the same for home though, briefly remembering the onslaught, the fires, the screams of the dying.

That's when another filly entered the clearing, moving to stand next to the first.

"Hey cuz! You alright back here?" She asked, blowing her pink forlock out of her eyes, Her headturning accent, grounding Manny again.

It wasn't that he had anything wrong with these two fillies, it was just that Manny wasn't expecting a horse to sound like a freaking guido. Seriously would anyone expect that?

"Hey! I'm talkin to you!"

Manny was pulled back to his thoughts by the guido sounding fillies voice. Opening his eyes, Manny saw that she was addressing him, and boy did she look angry.

"Um. I, uh I..." Manny fumbled over his words, as he looked into the filly's green eyes. "Please don't hurt me." He finally squeaked.

The filly smiled. "Hey, don't go beatin yourself over it. Ya hear?" She said calmly, offering Manny a brownish hoof. "I didn't mean it like that."

Manny laughed nervously, as he climbed to his feet on his own, avoiding contact with the filly's hooves at all costs.

"So, what's your name? My name's Babs Seed." The filly asked sweetly.

Manny again had to choke back laughter. These horse names, were just something that he was going to have to get used to, as was their voices. Slowly, Manny's eyes sized up the two fillies. From what Manny could tell, they were his age, at around twelve years old, although they could be younger, either way it was at least something that was something relatable. Putting on his best smile, Manny took in a deep breath before finally addressing the two fillies.

"Where in the bloody fucking hell am I?" Wow, that couldn't have come out any more informal if Manny had tried.

Babs's ears went back, as she carefully placed herself between Manny and Applebloom, who seemed as confused as Manny was, her green eyes not once leaving Manny's. She then spoke with a very firm, almost angry voice.

"Listen here buster, I don't know who you are, or where you came from, and frankly I don't care. You don't talk like that in front of my cousin! You got that?!" The filly demanded, her eyes fierce.

Manny gave a very weak nod, his whole body shaking. Manny stuggled to find his legs.

Babs sighed, "Look, I think we started this out on the wrong hoof. What did you say your name was?" She asked gently.

Manny didn't respond, having finally found his legs, the boy simply turned in the opposite direction, and ran as fast as he could, not once looking back.

* * *

><p>Manny had been running for a good ten minutes before he calmed down enough to take a look around the town he was in. The town was very bright and colorful, and felt like it had been ripped right off of a fantasy postcard, and the streets were filled with pastel horses in all colors of the rainbow. Carrying out their daily commute as if they were human. Well, at this point they may as well have been.<p>

This place was just so bizzare, but what was ever worse was actually being trapped in a horse body of his own. "How can horses walk like this?" Manny asked himself, as he stumbled and fell hard onto the ground.

Groaning, Manny got back to his feet and spotted a new pair of fillies sitting at a nearby table, drinking what looked like milkshakes. Seriously? Milkshakes?

One was pink with a pastel purple and white mane, and the other was grey with a silver mane in a ponytail. At first glance they really didn't look half bad. Hopefully talking to them would be less intimidating than talking to an adult. Manny thought as he cautiously approached, sizing the two of them up.

"Ooh! Like, check it out Silver Spoon! There's a new blank flank in town!" The pink filly laughed as Manny approached. Well, so much for less intimidating. Was every horse in this town a giant jackass?

"You gonna join Applebloom's little club? What's it called? The Cutie Mark Crusaders?" The pink filly asked, mockingly.

Manny could feel his hooves digging into the ground. I should just turn around and walk away right now, he thought to himself. Yet unlike what happened with that first filly Babs, Manny refused to back down. Straightening himself up, Manny spoke calmly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not from around here. I'm actually kind of lost." He said.

"Oh really? You lose your momma?" The pink filly laughed.

"Maybe you should check in Sugarcube Corner. She might be in there." The grey one said, gesturing at the building next to them. She then gave a friendly smile. "I'm Silver Spoon, and this is my friend Diamond Tiara." She said gesturing at the pink one. She was about to continue when, Diamond Tiara cut her off, causing her to roll her eyes.

"But yeah, if your looking for your momma, I bet she's in there. Why don't you go check and leave us alone!" The filly hissed.

Manny had had enough. "Screw you, you prissy pink powderpuff alright!" He shouted, causing both fillies ears to flatten, and Diamond Tiara's jaw to drop. she looked as if she had been slapped in the face.

"Where do you get off? Mocking someone you haven't met, just because what? I don't have some tacky looking tattoo on my ass?" Manny continued, connecting what the filly had said to her buttmark.

"Huh? Tattoo?!" Diamond Tiara Shreiked, in shock.

"Hey, zip it filly galore! I'm talking!" Manny cut her off."Seriously, where do you get off huh? I wanna know! Do you really think you're something special just because your father treats you like a princess. Well take it from me honey, a fucking member of Thalonian nobility when I say that the royal high life ain't all sunshine and rainbows."

Hey, it was true. Of course Manny was not one to be talking since more than once he had been grounded for cursing at other members of Thalonian nobility for their, "Snobish attitudes."

Speaking of, the pink filly was a stammering mess now. Tears were begining to well in her eyes. Manny wasn't finished, as her approached the table, and pointed his hoof right in the fillies face.

"You listen to me, and you listen good, you're not a princess, you're not special, and If you were on my home world, and you were talking any of this stuff, you would be dead, you hear me! Dead!"

Hey! Knock it off!" A familiar voice sounded off from behind Manny, sending a chill down the boy's spine. Please don't tell me that she followed me out here.

"Babs!" Silver Spoon cried. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

Great. Manny thought. Well, there's no turning back now, c'mon Emanuel. He slowly turned to face the filly, moving with care so as not to fall again. Looking at her, she really did not look happy. The two stared each other down, for how long, Manny had lost track. It probably wasn't more than a few seconds, but it felt like forever. Finally, Babs smiled, turned and made a gesture with her head, for Manny to follow her, and then without a word, her and Applebloom, walked inside of Sugarcube corner.

Manny thought for a moment, about what could happen. He really didn't feel like fighting, although if the filly really wanted to pick a fight with him, she would have stayed outside rather than going in the building. What did she want anyway?

"Hey." Silver Spoon's voice cut into Manny's train of thoughts. Turning, Manny saw that Diamond Tiara had left. Gee. I wonder why? Manny thought, as his eyes focused on Silver Spoon. He noticed that she was wearing glasses.

Silver Spoon smiled. "I'm sorry about how my friend acted, she can be a little overbearing at times." She said calmly.

Overbearing? Try being an absolute bitch!

"She'll warm up to you eventually." Silver Spoon said warmly. "And if not, you can at least count on me." She added with a smile. "Welcome to Ponyville."

"What? Ponyville?" Manny stopped dead.

"That's right." Silver Spoon said.

Manny nodded. "Thanks." He said, in an almost dead tone, before slowly making his way into Sugarcube Corner. Silver Spoon, had said something else, but what it was had completely slipped Manny's ears, as he dragged his hooves into the building. Why Kaitholia? Why? Why of all the worlds he could have ended up on, he ended up on a world filled with talking pastel ponies. Manny hated horses! Seriously. anything would have been better than this, Manny thought as he made his way over to where Babs and her cousin were sitting.

"So...Who's this?" Another new voice jolted Manny out of his subconcious up Manny saw two new fillies. One orange with a choppy pink mane, and wings, and the other white with a curly two tone pastel purple and pink mane, and a horn. Their eyes glistened with excitement as Manny sat down. Seriously, just why?

This was what he really needed was more fillies. Suddenly Babs placed a hoof on his shoulder, causing Manny to jump violently out of his chair with a yelp. Quickly Manny put the chair between him and Babs like a sheild.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Keep your freaking hooves to yourself! Okay!" Manny cried in protest.

"What's your problem?!" Babs asked, eyes wide with concern.

"Problem? I don't have a problem! You're the one who has a problem!" Manny cried, pointing his hoof at Babs accusingly, before finally giving up, and sitting down. "Look I'm sorry okay." Manny held his head with his hooves.

"Hey, It's okay, we've all been there before haven't we?" Babs said, looking at her friends. "I myself just moved here from Manehatten, let me tell you, it ain't easy."

Manny grimaced. "No! You don't get it! I'm not even supposed to be here all!" He cried,  
>looking at his hoof. "I am not a horse." He hissed.<p>

"What?"

Several whispers came from the various fillies gathered. Whispers of scorn probably. It honestly wouldn't surprise Manny if they all though he was crazy, and really, he didn't care, he was out of here. Standing, Manny made his way towards the exit, ignoring the fillies pleas of protest. He was gone. Making his way back into the streets, and tearing off into the distance, and tripping over himself a few times before he finally gained speed and ran before anyone could catch him.

* * *

><p>Manny wandered around the town for a while before finally giving up and sitting down on a hillside overlooking most of this place, (Ponyville was it?) and moping, the reality of his circumstances finally setting in. What am I going to do? Manny thought mournfully. Thalos was gone, his family gone, and in a way Manny wished that he had died with them.<p>

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, before he had dozed off, but it must have been a lomg time since it was dark when the boy opened his eyes again.

The moon shone brightly in the despite this fact, the town of Ponyville was filled with life, perhaps even moreso than in the day. It was completely crazy down there.

"You really made a splash down there didn't you?" A very familiar and condesending voice crooned, sending shivers down Manny's spine. It couldn't be, could it?

"I did warn you didn't I?" The voice continued. "That revoloution is in the air, and that not even your dearest Kaitholia would protect you from the ancients wrath."

"Discord." Manny hissed under his breath. And now suddenly, it all made sense. "What does that cryptic nonsense have to do with any of this?" Manny asked, climbing to his feet.

"It has everything to do with it Mister Emanuel. Absolutely everything." The Chaotic spirit responded playfully. "I do hope you understand that this was done to save your life." He crooned mockingly, as if this was done to spite Manny. Come to think about it, it probably was.

"So it was you." Manny sighed, as a new wave of exhaustion set over him, nearly causing his knees to buckle. "You are the one who brought me here."

"I do hope you know Mister Emanuel, that around these parts that I am seen as a hero!" Discord cried excitedly

Manny scoffed. "Well thanks but no thanks, mister hero, I'd rather be bug food." Manny's eyes scanned the nearby area, but he could see no physical signs of the Chaotic spirit, and giving Discord's abilities, it was likely that he wasn't even in the area physically. Filthy coward, Manny thought as Discord's laughter touched his ears.

"Aw, now mister Emanuel, surely being a pony cannot be all that bad?" The spirit taunted.

"Fuck you! I'd rather die!" Manny spat, prompting even more laughter from the spirit. In truth though, Manny knew that Discord was right, and if he hadn't of intervened, Manny would be dead.

"Hey!" Suddenly a voice hit Manny's ears causing him to whip around violently. Not her again.

"Hey!" He snarled at the fillies. "What part of leave me the hell alone do you not get?!"

"Can it!" Babs snapped, stepping in front of her friends. "I'm sick of you cursing at us for no reason! We don't know you, you don't know us, I don't even know your name, and you keep cursing at my friends and I for your own problems. That's not right, okay!"

Manny looked down solumnly. Damn, she was good.

"My name is Babs Seed. This is my cousin Applebloom, and our pals Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Wait." Manny interupted her. "Like that prissy pink powderpuff was talking about?"

Scootaloo snorted. "Prissy pink powderpuff? Heh, good one!" She laughed.

Manny shook his head. "What in the unholy mother of..."

"Hey!" Babs interjected angrily "Stop swearing!" She said. "Let's be civil here!"

Manny sighed. "What's a freakin Cutie Mark?"

All four fillies looked like they were going to have a heart attack. They just stood there, and stared. Manny shifted uncomfortably.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Applebloom managed to say something.

"How do you not know what a Cutie Mark is at your age?!" She cried. "Somepony like you should be out there looking for their own right about now!"

That was it.

"Yeah, just a small problem with that." Manny said angrily, digging his hooves into the ground. He had about had it with these fillies, and if they weren't going to leave him alone, then he'd have to scare them like he did that one powderpuff filly. Confidantly Manny took a big breath, and puffed out his chest, before walking forwards, the movement prompting Babs to put herself between him and her friends.

"Hey, you got a problem?" She asked defiantly.

"I am not a horse!" Manny snapped at her.

"Really? Does it really matter? Does it?" She asked.

"Fuck you!" Manny spat at her. "Get outta my way, and don't let me catch you following you again, or I'll...I'll."

Uh oh, She wasn't phased.

"You'll do what?" Babs asked, taking a step forward, causing Manny to take a step back.

"I..I..I'll beat your ugly filly ass into next week!" Manny said, backing up, fearfully.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try." Babs said, continuing to advance until Manny's back was up against the nearby tree.

Manny was completely cornered now. There was no where to run, and no where to hide. His whole body shook violently, and he could feel the burn of tears forming in his eyes.

Babs smiled kindly. "Can we please drop the tough guy act for a change friend? I promise, pony or not, that my friends and I want to help you."

Manny sighed, and nodded gently, before sitting down on the ground. His body finally giving out from all of the stress that had happened during the day. The memories came flooding back, of his friends and family, and how he was likely never going to see them again. Why? Why couldn't Discord have let him die with them? Why, in all of his families history, could they simply not have peace?

"Hey!" Babs voice pulled Manny out of his thoughts. "What's your name?" She asked politely.

Manny sighed. "It's Manny." He said.

Babs nodded gently, and offered him her hoof.

"It's nice to meet you Manny." She said kindly. "Don't you worry, no matter what happens, my friends and I will be here for you."

"Yeah!" Scootaloo added. "You're gonna love it here!"

"And since ya don't have yer Cutie Mark, maybe ya can join us!" Applebloom said hopefully.

Manny sighed, his eyes moved from one filly to the next, before a small smile tugged at his lips. Maybe they were right, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Accepting Babs hoof, Manny climbed to his feet.

"Okay. You win." He said

"YAY!" All four fillies cried in unison, about knocking Manny flat again.

"This is gonna be great!" Sweetie Belle cried

"There are so many things that we can do working together!" Scootaloo was bouncing up and down.

"Now girls!" Applebloom's voice interjected. "Ah think it might be best if we let our new friend get settled in first."

"Agreed!" Babs said, gesturing for Manny to follow her.

Manny paused and gave it a slight bit of thought. In the back of his mind her could sense Discord watching him with approval. Knowing Discord, he had chosen this world for a very good reason, so why not hear him out.

Putting his fears behind him, Manny for the first time, gave a genuine smile. Putting his yellow hoof forward, he followed the fillies into the night, and hopefully a new life.


End file.
